I'm just your Problem
by NinjaLink
Summary: With a plate full of responsibilities, new friends and foes, Princess Bubblegum has a busy weekend ahead of her. However, her plans change when those and people change. FinnxFlame Princess, PBxMarshall Lee, JakexLady Rainicorn, Rated T for suggestive themes, language, etc.
1. Early Arrival

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Adventure Time. Ward does. Sigh…

* * *

_Chapter 1: Early Arrival  
_

The rain continued to pour on the Candy Kingdom; even though she had several outdoor activities to accomplish, Princess Bubblegum couldn't take her mind off of her friends. She worried when Marceline told her that her brother Marshall Lee was visiting for the weekend, which meant greetings and other accommodations while Finn was with Flame Princess for a picnic the same weekend. Due to the festivities, she wasn't available for whatever activity her friends wanted to do, but she sat quietly at her throne thinking of the future. She sighed. Peppermint Butler approached her with a bow.

"Princess, it's time to plan the Fair. Are you ready, my lady?" He asked with a smile. She sighed again and shrugged.

"I wish I really was, Peppermint." Bubblegum replied. "There's just so much to do, I don't know where to start." He smiled and lend his hand to her.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm right here if you get frustrated." He assured her. She took his hand and stood from her throne. She nodded to thank him and proceeded down the corridor.

The halls were quiet as the two walked through them. Princess Bubblegum thought, _Today's Thursday, so if Marshall Lee is arriving on Friday tomorrow, then I suppose I have the afternoon free to greet him and settle him in the castle. But then, Jake and Lady Rainicorn is having a party following after. Did Jake invite Marceline and Marshall Lee? I wonder. And if Finn and Flame Princess are having the picnic Saturday, but I have the Fair to attend, then that's a no already._ Her thoughts began to clutter causing her to walk slower. Her diminutive servant noticed her pace and stopped.

"Princess? Are you alright? You can talk to me if you want to." He offered. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's alright." She giggled, "There's just so much to do! Sometimes, I wish I had another figurehead to help me figure things out."

"Again, don't worry, my lady! I'm right here." Butler again reassured her. As they came closer to the laboratory, Bubblegum saw Cinnamon Bun tinkering with her beakers from the doorway. She frowned and curled her hands into fists."CINNAMON BUN! Get out!" She yelled and ran towards him to take away the beakers. "These are very unstable substances! I can't let you endanger anything AND at least anyone!" Cinnamon Bun had let go of the tubes and dropped his arms to his side. His idiotic smile quickened to a frown.

"But I want to help too..." He quietly said. As Bubblegum crossed her arms in disappointment, a shadow succumbed behind her.

"If you wanna help, ask her before you do anything, you idiot." A voice from the shadow said. Bubblegum gasped and turned around to see a male vampire.

"Marshall Lee?! Wh-what are you doing here?"


	2. Difference

_Chapter 2: Difference  
_

* * *

She looked at him in awe. _It's Thursday! How come he's here already? _She growled. Marshall Lee witnessed her deposition and chuckled.

"Well, it's not nice to growl at your guest, right, Bonnibel?" Marshall Lee was hovering and leaned back with his hands behind his head. Bubblegum pouted.

"Don't call me Bonnibel." She firmly stated and escorted Cinnamon Bun out the door by pushing his pompous rear out of the Laboratory. She brushed her pink dress off and adjusted her crown. She then looked at Marshall Lee. "Where's Marceline? I thought you were arriving tomorrow."

"So much for a welcome wagon." Marshall Lee picked his ear with his pinky, "Marcy went back to the Nightosphere to talk to our dad about something. As for me, I came early cuz Marcy said you were busy this weekend… so I came early to be one less thing to worry about." As kind as his offer stood, Bubblegum rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Uuugh...how frustrating."

"What is it?" Marshall Lee asked. She looked at him aggravated.

"Well, if you came tomorrow instead of today, I could have at least used today to plan for tomorrow, but since you're here early, I suppose that helps me better, but that doesn't mean I have time to accommodate you..." She thought out loud. Marshall Lee smirked and grabbed Bubblegum's hand.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She looked at his hand and then him, "Let's go!"

"Ah! Where to?" Bubblegum hollered. As the levitating vampire dragged her, she lost control of her feet and tripped a couple of times.

"To go do fun stuff! Why spend the day thinking when all of it is planned out already?" Marshall Lee stated. Bubblegum grumbled and pulled her hand away. Her action stopped him from continuing on. She stood there and crossed her arms with a furious expression on her face.

"I am a princess! I have responsibilities and tasks to finish before I can do anything else! I'm not sure what you were taught back in the Nightosphere, but I can't be carefree about my duties!" Her rant hesitated Marshall Lee. Deep inside he was both hurt and mad. He huffed and crossed his arms too."Sigh..." Marshall exhaled, "Bonnibel-"

"Princess Bubblegum!" Marshall Lee sighed heavier a second time.

"Princess... I'm the f'ing Vampire King. I know responsibility." He informed her, "But whatever, I'll just...see you later." With that, he floated away down the corridor. Bubblegum relieved her frustration with a huff.

"Well, now that's settled." She acreages her head. "Now to get back to business." She headed back to the Laboratory and flipped her hair. Marshall Lee's sudden arrival slightly interrupted her, but her mind found thoughts of her arrangements. She grabbed the beakers Cinnamon Bun played with and set them up in their stands. Bubblegum next grabbed tubes with colorful potions in them and mixed a couple together. She then swirled the chemicals around gently in their containers.

_So...I guess, my afternoon has absolutely become free and I can make it to Lady's party. But what will I do about Marshall Lee? And Marceline? When is she coming back? _Bubblegum thought. She growled and frowned. _I should probably ask Marshall Lee about what else he knows. But I just barked at him..._

"No harm, right?" She asked herself and went to Marshall Lee's guest room. As she walked to his room, she continued to think of different apologies that could make Marshall Lee less tense and stressful. She then approached his bedroom door and sighed. She knocked gently and waited for a reply. Then the door opened. Marshall Lee's eyes were seen from behind the crack of the door.

"Hello again, Marshall Lee." Bubblegum smiled weakly. Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and cracked the door more open.

"Oh, it's you." He calmly said.


	3. Insight

_Chapter 3: Insight  
_

* * *

To her dismay, she stood in front of the Vampire King proud and confident. As for him, he leaned against the doorframe and awaited her to speak. The two of them had a tension thick enough to break the castle walls.

"Marshall Lee," She began, "I'm sorry about my tone earlier." The vampire raised a brow. He was quiet for a few seconds and then shrugged with a smirk.

"It happens." He calmly stated. "What's up now?" Bubblegum twiddled her fingers and put them behind her back. She looked at the young man with a surprised expression.

"You forgive me just like that?" She asked. He shrugged nonchalantly and frowned while staring into her eyes.

"Like I said, it happens." He stated as she relieved a calm 'oh' from her lips. Bubblegum began.

"I was wondering when exactly Marceline will be back. Also, if you knew about Jake's party?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, she said she will be here in Ooo tomorrow or Saturday. She wasn't sure. Also, Marcy said we should go to this party, which sounds like fun, but I wasn't planning on spending my time here at a little dog's party." He replied in a careless tone. Bubblegum pouted her lip out.

"Well, if you change your mind, you're welcome to come. Jake and Lady Rainicorn love company." Bubblegum assured him. To see his face was to think he was completely uninterested, yet there felt like a feeling of wanting in the air. She broke the tension again.

"Marshall Lee?" She cleared her throat, "I thought about what I could do today, and if you like, we can walk around my candy garden to pass the time. I don't have much to do for today anyway...like you said." She offered. He raised his brows and rubbed his chin.

"I'm not much a walking-type of guy, just because I, uh, float more. But sure, if you don't mind." He accepted indirectly.

"I'm glad to hear it." She smiled, but she was interrupted by a finger pointing at her nose.

"It's raining outside, so you should at least grab an umbrella or a raincoat or whatever candy people wear and then head out." He informed her. She answered with a kind smile and as the young man followed her from out of his room, she felt the tension lessen in a quick second.

* * *

The garden was plumped with lollipops and licorice while the rain drizzled down on the two acquaintances. Bubblegum donned a blue raincoat and a matching cap while Marshall Lee dressed with an overly-large hat and jacket hovered next to her. Her mind, of course, was else where as Marshall Lee stared at her. The raindrops raced down her hat and to the ground, missing her face entirely. She was a strange character in his eyes, but he stayed quiet for the manner. Bubblegum stopped in front of the tiny hedges that were in a row and looked at Marshall Lee.

"It's nice for a rainy day, isn't it?" She asked. He nodded.

"I guess." He answered, "It's weird to hear you say that considering you're a candy person."

"And what does that mean?" She wanted an explanation.

"That usually weather like this would make a normal person gloomy." Bubblegum frowned.

"Just because I live in a land of sweets doesn't mean I can't be gloomy too." She injected.

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled, "That sure sounds lady-like." Bubblegum rolled her eyes and looked at him. He seemed content, yet un-amused by their current activity.

"So," She started, "tomorrow is Jake and Lady's party, but I have to plan for the Fair on Saturday just to be sure I got everything right." Marshall Lee looked at the young woman, trying to conclude to her conversation-starter.

"Okay?"

"Well, I said it out loud because since you're here and everyone is preparing, I'd like some input from a different perspective." Marshall Lee's brow rose.

"Like what?"

"Oh, the usual. The decoration, the buffet, who will be there and who shouldn't be there, and what activities will be where, and..."

"Stop right there." She looked at him and cocked her head in confusion. "You're thinking too much about it. It should all come natural, shouldn't it?" Again, she sensed his carefree attitude rising again.

"Oh, what do you know?" She was skeptical, "For such a big kingdom, there is much do to." Marshall Lee yawned and felt a raindrop crawl onto his face from his hat.

"I know things change. And when things change, it's usually for the better." His explanation was enlightening, yet she felt she didn't need to absorb his information.

"You are a very carefree person, Marshall Lee." He smirked and stood on the ground facing her.

"Of course. Shouldn't everyone?" She stared at the ground while watching tiny puddles form. He was right in a way that normal person with carefree lives would understand. If only she knew what it'd be like to be carefree, she wouldn't be princess-like in her kingdom. She then heard a loud beat from the candy clock tower. It was already early evening and she didn't plan the dinner special for the night.

"I better get go. I have things to do." She looked at the man, "You may roam the kingdom if it's to your choosing." Once again, he chuckled and floated off the ground.

"You really are something, you know, Bonnibel?" He went back in the direction they came from, "I gotta do stuff to, I guess. See you whenever." He said with no excited expression or compassion. Bubblegum watched him leave while the rain poured more.

"Marshall Lee, I'll never understand you." She stated before heading to the dining hall.

* * *

_**Author's Note: This idea of a story came to me from nowhere. Like really, no planning, no outline, or even a true plot. But honestly, this story kind of got popular before I knew it, which makes me happy. So it's inspiring me to get to a plot/point/whatever you want to call it. See you guys in Chapter 4, where it's Friday in the Land of Ooo!**_


	4. Backlash

_Chapter 4: Backlash_

* * *

The pink princess work early on the sunny Friday morning. As she readied herself for the day, she couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. To think that such a easygoing, young man like Marshall Lee could do things without a plan of action made her frustrated, yet yearning to learn how he does it. She thought about Marceline's actions as being the Vampire Queen and ruling the Nightosphere and how Flame Princess could spend time with Finn even in her unstable condition as being a fire element. She sighed and looked out her window where yesterday's raindrops still traveled down the window's glass. Peppermint Butler knocked on her door and entered.

"Princess? Are you awake and ready?" He asked. She nodded and smiled.

"As ready as a princess can be." She gleefully replied, "Let's go see what Marshall Lee is doing right now." The two left the room together and went their way.

Slouching over the edge of his temporary bed, Marshall Lee had his cell phone against his ear. His finger tapped eagerly on his knee while he listened to the dial tone. A sudden interruption of the tone happened and a faint hello was heard.

"Hey Marcy." Marshall Lee greeted, "Are you going to be here today like you said?"

"I'm trying to get there. Why?" Her voice was static and curious. Marshall Lee sighed and fell back on his bed.

"It's already been a long yesterday and it'd be nice if you were here with your friend already."

"Is she annoying you? I thought you could handle it." She snorted, "You came early to hang out with her, right? You did say you wanted to get to know her, right stupid? It was your choice and you know it." Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.

"She can be a pain, Marcy. I don't get her at all." He said, "She's a worry wart and likes to have this persona that drives people crazy. I'm trying to be nice, but it's hard when she's all bratty about it. Since she's a princess and all."

"So? We're royalty too. I hung out with her and after having to yell at her a few times, we managed to put up with each other." Marceline made a point, "You'll get the hang of it, little brother." The young vampire frowned.

"I'm only about two minutes younger than you, my stubborn twin." He reminded her. He heard her giggle on the other end of the line.

"Hey, I'll see you later today. I promise." She said.

"You better." He hung up and put his phone in his pocket. A couple of knocks came from his door.

"Marshall Lee? Are you awake?" It was the candy princess, "I'd like you to help me today." He got up and answered the door. Standing in front of him was Princess Bubblegum in her traditional blue dress which she wore to her Tart Festival. Beside her stood Peppermint Butler whose hands were behind his back.

"Help you with what?"

"With planning the Fair tomorrow, of course." She smiled. He crossed his arms.

"Do I have to?" He whined. She shrugged and giggled lightly.

"Well, not really, but like I said yesterday it'd be nice to see a different perspective." She pointed out. Marshall Lee rubbed his chin and pointed at her like his hand was a pretend pistol.

"How about I don't?" He asked, "I'm not really the planning person to ask help from plus I don't even know what the Fair is about."

"Marceline didn't tell you?"

"She usually doesn't. She thinks we have a twin telepathy power, but she's full of it." He said sarcastically. Bubblegum looked at her butler and back at Marshall Lee.

"It's about people celebrating our peace and love to each other with the land of Ooo. My friend Finn said his people, humans of course, used to celebrate it before it died off, so I'm trying to revive it."

"Celebrating our peace and love to each other?" Marshall Lee felt uncomfortable by the sound of it, "Sounds pretty lame, doesn't it? Almost like it's a wedding anniversary or something." Bubblegum looked up at the ceiling to think about it and back at him.

"I suppose. Finn said it was once called Valentine's Day, where people gave each other gifts and expressed their true feelings to each other. So, for our kingdom to commemorate it, we decided on a Valentine's Day Fair, where everyone can give each other gifts and express our feelings through games, fun, and just being a society as a whole." She smiled, "I think it'll make your kingdom more welcoming for everyone." Marshall Lee snorted and rolled his eyes.

"This is the Candy Kingdom though, where people with a sweet tooth can get addicted to a place like this. I mean, I can eat the fricken' wall if I wanted to." He then glared at Peppermint Butler, "I can even eat your friend here." Peppermint Butler frowned and hissed at the vampire which only amused him more. Bubblegum patted her servant's head to calm the mint.

"You wouldn't dare!" Peppermint accused him. Marshall Lee laughed and looked at the wall.

"Nah, why would I? You're not even red enough to satisfy my hunger." The statement angered Peppermint more. He smirked and looked at Bubblegum and took full notice of her personal shade of red called pink.

"Although since it's similar to the color red, I wonder what pink would taste like…" He said in a way that made Bubblegum feel a chill down her spine.

"Uh…" She took a second to find her words. She was astonished he would claim a question like that out loud. "If you're hungry, there's actual food, hopefully red-colored, in the dining hall. Feel free to dig in. I better get going." Before he could say good-bye, he was left watching her leave and the butler glare at him down the corridor. Marshall Lee slapped his forehead.

"Was it something I said?" He asked himself as he hid back in his room.

The day went slow for the princess as she finished picking out what colors and decorations, food, and activities would be present at the Fair. In the short time she took to plan everything, it felt fairly easy and she managed time for her friends. The afternoon longed to reach the evening, but in Bubblegum's eyes, every second felt like time didn't move. She groaned loudly and let her head bang down on the table in front of her.

"At least everything's finished for tomorrow. Now I'm bored and the party tonight doesn't start until about six." She spoke to herself. "Maybe I'll find something to wear."

"Isn't what you have on good enough?" Bubblegum looked up and saw Marshall Lee floating in the doorway.

"Well…yeah, I guess." She said, "But I'm so bored right now. Everything is done, but Lady's party and the Fair tomorrow plus the morning picnic Finn and his _girlfriend_ are having Saturday." The emphasis Marshall Lee heard from Bubblegum raised questions.

"Girlfriend?" He asked, "Sounds like you're jealous by the way you said it." Bubblegum pouted and faced away from the young man.

"I'm not jealous." She stated with her arms crossed. She heard Marshall Lee hover closer to her and suddenly over her shoulder. She looked at his pale green face and noticed how close he was. She jumped a little from the lack of space between them.

"What?!" She hollered. Marshall Lee scowled and saw her pink cheeks glow a darker shade.

"Nothing." He nonchalantly said, "It's just funny to see you not so uptight about certain things." Bubblegum grew defied by his words. She thought about it, and then ignore the statement.

"Anyways, in a couple hours, Lady's party will begin and if you're willing to go, you're free to come along."

"Feh, like I'm going to stick around all bored while you go have fun." He said to tease her again. Bubblegum stood from the chair she sat on.

"Well, I'll see you when we're about to depart. I must go." She said and walked away. Marshall Lee floated alone in her Laboratory scowling.

"You always do, don't you?" Marshall Lee sighed, "I'll never get you, princess...maybe I will someday."

To be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Gees, my cliffhangers must be annoying, yes?  
**


	5. Misunderstood

_Chapter 5: Misunderstood_

* * *

The gingerbread carriage Peppermint Butler arranged to arrive outside waited for its' last guest. As Marshall Lee yawned unexcitedly and sucked the red out of a lollipop, he stood by the carriage wearing his casual. He was going to attend a stranger's party and knew he'd feel left out. He took out his cell phone and checked his messages. A text from Marceline quoted she'd be at the party and another from his mother asking if he was having fun in the land of Ooo. He shut his phone and threw it back into his pocket. He then looked at Peppermint Butler.

"Is she ready yet? I'm so bored."

"Oh, you know how princesses are. They must look their best!" The little peppermint assured him. Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and thought of how Marceline got ready for any event, formal or casual. The young vampire looked up at the castle entrance to see a woman in white. Her hair was down as usual, but there was a blue headband on her, a striped blue shirt, and a blue skirt. He blushed as he realized it was the royal pain of the Candy Kingdom wearing this different look.

"Dang…" He mumbled. The woman, Bubblegum, looked back and saw Marshall Lee. She smiled and began approaching him. "Well, aren't we fancied up?"

"Well, of course, we're expecting a lot of people at Lady's party." She replied, "So it's only reasonable to dress casually to let my people know I can still be proper." Her explanation was pointless in his mind; although he didn't care so much of what she said, her skirt was mid-thigh, which was unusual to see off of a princess. Marshall Lee ignored his thoughts and shrugged his shoulders.

"Now why aren't you dressed?" She asked with her hands on his hips, "Is this how you normally go out?"

"It's not like it's a fancy party or anything. Is it?" He wondered since he knew nothing of the condition of the event. Bubblegum sighed.

"Let us go then." She said while entering the carriage. Marshall Lee watched her, seeing her thighs again and followed as well.

"You know it might be easier to get there flying, isn't it?" He plopped on the cushy, gumdrop seat.

"I can't fly, so this is how I'm traveling."

"Eh…"

* * *

The party took place at Finn and Jake's home, where there were streams of light decorated outside and the inside was well-lit. The princess and the vampire exited the carriage and knocked on the door promptly and awaited an answer. The door opened and appeared Jake.

"Hey PB, you made it!" He then saw the male vampire behind her, "Oh…and you have a date too?" She blushed and frowned.

"He's NOT my date. He's a guest at the Candy Kingdom Castle until Marceline shows up from the Nightosphere to have him stay at her house." Bubblegum explained. In a way, it hurt Marshall Lee's feelings by her stating he was just a quest, almost like a bother. She looked at Marshall Lee seeing him frown and turned her frown upside-down.

"Marshall Lee…"

"Forget it. Hey." He greeted the dog, "Where's the food?" Jake grumbled and allowed him to enter. Bubblegum followed and saw Finn sitting on the couch with Lady playing a video game on Beemo. Standing around were a few other guests chatting, eating, and dancing to the loud music. Bubblegum smiled to each person who looked at her and waved.

"I'm glad you guys got here in time. We are gonna raise the roof!" Jake said while wiggling his stretchy arms in the air. "Woot! Now all we need is Marcy and we can get it STARTED!" Bubblegum giggled and approached Finn.

"Hey Finn...and Flame Princess." She said to the young boy who looked up at her.

"Hey PB! Wanna play a game?" She shook her head to refuse politely, "Oh, okay. Hey, will you make it to Flame Princess and my picnic tomorrow? I know you got a glob full of stuff to do at the Fair, but me and her will be there too." Bubblegum's smile anchored down. She saw her former hero's hand holding onto Flame Princess's.

"I'm not sure." She mumbled. She examined the room and saw Marshall Lee sucking on strawberries and apples while a couple of candy girls were ogling at his looks. He was calm and unfazed by their squeaks and chuckles. A loud riff from a bass guitar appeared at the front door.

"Hey, who said this party can start without me?!" Marceline yelled out loud and played another few chords to get everyone's attention. The crowd looked and waved their arms in the air in excitement. Finn and Lady got off the couch and walked over to Marceline, leaving Bubblegum to stand alone. She sighed while watching the crowd form around Marceline playing her bass. She wasn't alone, yet she felt so. A shadow came near her.

"You sure are excited, huh?" She looked over to see Marshall Lee who was smirking, "It doesn't feel good to be the left out of the crowd, right?" She frowned heavily and faced away from him.

"You know, you're a real pain most of the time." She stated.

"Hey, you're the ROYAL pain here." He sucked on the last strawberry in his hand, "Don't flatter yourself, woman." Her face turned red and she met eyes with the young man.

"Look, I don't care if this party suddenly revolved around me. The fact of the matter is I'm here to support Lady and Jake and not to be your reality show to watch and to laugh at. So knock it off or else I'm requesting Marceline to send you back to your mommy!" Her words hit Marshall Lee harder than ever. His teeth gritted, his fists curled, and his tongue hissed at the stubborn princess. It hit him hard.

"You know what, princess?! I'm getting real sick of you dogging on me about whatever I do!" He yelled, which gained some attention from the crowd to him, "My sister said to be nice to you, but you know what? Glob it! I'm done being easy on you! I've been being nice to you for no reason anymore and all you have been is a mean, stubborn, self-centered, judgmental BRAT! At least I'm doing what I do and not having others doing it for ME! I'm out!" He screamed and threw his grey strawberry to the floor. Bubblegum gasped and covered her mouth. She was shocked to see such behavior and even language from him. Her eyes began to get watery.

"Why you-!" She couldn't find any words and ran into the crowd, pass Marceline and outside. Everyone looked at Marshall Lee who was fuming with anger and donned a scary face upon him. Finn, Marceline, and Jake looked at him with no words to explain how mean he was to Bubblegum.

"Bro…what did you say?" Marceline asked un-amused.

"SHE STARTED IT!" He said before he vanished into a black cloud. The crowd remained quiet and scattered around the room. Jake and Lady frowned and looked at each other and then back at everyone.

"Hey, hey! No need to be down everyone!" Jake announced, "Let's just have fun! Woo!" Finn smiled at his friend and looked outside. He then looked at Flame Princess, who gently smiled.

"She is your friend. Go find her." She said as she peaked him on the cheek. He nodded and left the house. Outside he looked around to see no one but a little pink figure in blue on the distant hill. He came up to her to see she had her knees to her face and her arms crossed.

"Hey PB…" Finn said, "What happened?" She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, just stupid stuff, Finn. Don't worry about. I'll be fine; just leave me alone." She murmured. Finn shrugged.

"Okay…we'll be here for you when you need it, okay?" Finn assured her. Finn left and came back inside to see Marceline approaching him first.

"Hey, is she alright? Marshall Lee won't answer my calls and I don't know what's up." She said.

"She didn't tell me." Finn replied, "Is your brother and PB…you know?" Marceline frowned and shook her head.

"Like I said, I have no idea. Then again, my brother knows how to anger people, but for him to blow up like that, she must of said something that really upset him." She played a few chords on her bass. "Just give Bubbles there some time before she comes in and for my brother, glob knows where he is." Finn shook his head and went after Flame Princess who stood at the food table. Jake and Lady were dancing with their guests as Marceline texted her brother again. Little did she know, Marshall Lee vanished to Marceline's house sitting on her front pouch. He was slouched over with his elbows on his knees and huffing. His frown was static on his face and his thoughts were cloudy. To see her again could mean worse, yet the future could make it better. He didn't know though. As well as for Bubblegum, who knew if this would make things worse or different since he was only here for the weekend.

* * *

**Author's Note: Some day, I'll come back to this and probably reword it just for fun. As long as you guys are happy, I'm happy! :)  
**


	6. Juggling

_Chapter 6: Juggling_

* * *

The cave was murky and quiet as the male vampire roamed his sister's house alone. His incident from yesterday passed over that night the moment he fell asleep that late early morning. His mind didn't travel anywhere but to the lyrics he was listening to. He lied comfortably down on his sister's couch as she was gone off to shop. The home was quiet, yet lonely with no company attending. He sighed and chewed on fruit snacks as the music from his headphones had uproar in his ears. Boredom was quick to play on him and he accepted it. The front door opened showing Marceline holding a bag of groceries under her arm and her axe behind her back. She saw her lazy brother dwelling in music and frowned.

"Hey bro!" She said; noticing he didn't pay attention, her frown increased in size, "HEY MARSHALL!" She yelled which caught his attention finally. He jumped off the couch and saw his sister. He rubbed his head and arched his brows.

"What do you want?"

"Help me unpack this crud." She commanded, "And then tell me about last night. What was that about?" She asked as she began pulling strawberries, apples, and cherries from the paper bag. Marshall hovered over to his sister's side and began unpacking carelessly.

"It's nothing. The royal pain just wanted to yell at me was all." He simply replied. Marceline opened the fridge and put the red fruit away. She looked at him again.

"Uh, PB just doesn't yell at people for no reason." She stated, "You have to get her mad first and, knowing you, you started it. So what's the dealio? Was it some couple dispute? Or did you step on her toe?"

"NO!" He hollered, "She thinks she's better than me is all. I don't get it." Marceline smiled at her grumpy brother.

"You're in denial again."

"I am not."

"I'm sure you are." She said last, "You've been here for two days with her as her guest and he decide to globbin' get hurt about something stupid. I'm sure whatever it is, you'll get over it and so will she. It's annoying enough to have you mellow around here without me in the house." Marshall Lee scowled and threw a strawberry at Marceline. Her inner bat popped out with a vicious face.

"Ah! You dork!" She hollered back and threw an apple at his face, "You don't have to take it out on me, you know. Just go talk to her, say you're sorry, and then you can just stay here if you'd like to feel better about yourself." Marshall Lee thought about it. As much as it irritated him to see the pink princess again, his miserable angst would vanish vaguely.

"Is that what you really think?" He asked her.

"Duh." She said, "You're my 'twin' brother. You should already know what I'm going to say." His sister's typical attitude caused an annoyance within him. He sighed heavily and left the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked.

"Where else?" His reply made Marceline smile.

"You know, it's the afternoon." Marceline reminded him, "The Candy Kingdom's Valentine Fair is going on."

"Yeah...I know." He then left out the door with Marceline giggling.

* * *

"No, no, no! Cinnamon Bun! Don't do that!" Princess Bubblegum yelled out to the pastry who flung around a long pole in the air aimlessly. The Fair was dazzled in red and pink hearts and streamers. Decorative lights flamed around the several activities for prizes and gifts. Bubblegum stood in the middle of the candy crowd wearing her casual pink adventure hoodie and skirt. Her arms were crossed and she wore a frown. The set-up went well that morning yet the Fair didn't affect her personally. Yesterday was torment on her mind and her emotional build. He was a menace and rude to her about the silliest of things. She inhaled excessively and was tugged by Peppermint Butler.

"The Fair is going quite well, my lady." He informed her, "Everyone is having fun and getting gifts accordingly. Even Finn and Flame Princess along with Lady Rainicorn and Jake are having fun as well." She lightly smiled. "Is something wrong, my princess?" The princess leaned onto her hand with her cheek.

"Everything's fine. I'm just a little uneasy. I just want the Fair to end with a bang and I can get tonight's picnic with Finn and Flame Princess over with." She assured him. He nodded and left her side. She looked around and saw her fellow friends enjoying the games and gifts they may win for their loved one. Yet, while standing alone, she thought about how her words and actions may have affected yesterday.

"Maybe...it was my fault. I shouldn't have said those things in such a manner. That wasn't lady-like at all." She said out loud, "I should apologize even if he doesn't want to see me." A shadow appeared behind her and she noticed.

"Hey PB!" His voice was familiar, yet something she didn't expect, "What are you talking about?" She jumped and blushed and looked at the shadow behind her.

"Oh...hi Finn." She greeted in a mumble. Next to him was Flame Princess who was content and her fingers entangled in Finn's. Bubblegum refused to frown in front of them.

"Will you be joining us for our picnic tonight?" Flame Princess asked kindly.

"I'll try. I do have to clean up and see how today went." She excused herself until a tiny cough from her leg appeared. Peppermint Butler was by her side again.

"Oh, don't worry, Princess Bubblegum. I will clean up for you, so you go have a relaxing picnic with the two lovebirds." Bubblegum cringed to the words, but maintained a calm composure.

"Th-thank you, Peppermint. That's **very** kind of you." The little candy man smiled gleefully.

"I'm glad. After last night, I thought-"

"Anyways, we'll see you at 5 tonight?" Bubblegum asked. Finn and Flame Princess nodded and waved good-bye to the princess. Bubblegum rubbed her temples and looked at Peppermint Butler.

"Thank you for your kindness, Peppermint." She said, "But at least let me look like I'm busy. I can't have you doing everything for me."

"Oh, but it's my job and my pleasure to serve you, my lady. I must leave now to watch out for Cinnamon Bun. Pardon me, Princess." The little man left with Princess Bubblegum looking at her wristwatch.

"I have about 2 hours left." She said to herself, "What can I do but watch everyone have fun but me?" She sighed and attended to observe people holding hands and hugging each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you guys have questions about anything in this story, feel free to ask in the comment section and I'll answer them in the beginning of the next chapter!**


	7. Better or Worse

_Chapter 7: Better or Worse  
_

* * *

The hot sun was setting closer to the horizon as the Valentine's Day prep party were cleaning up. Their princess sat nervously at an abandoned picnic table awaiting for the final hour. She watched her party planners pick up leftover streamers and torn ribbons. She was uneasy and impatient; even though she had less than a hour left, it was unbearable to wait. She huffed and saw Peppermint Butler walking up to her. His smile was genuine and guaranteed.

"Princess, it's almost time for hero Finn's picnic. Shall you be going soon?" He asked.

"Honestly, Pepper, I don't feel like going." She replied, "It's been a long day."

"But my princess, you agreed to go about a week ago, yes?" His question was true; unfortunately, as much as the truth hurt her, she didn't want to admit it.

"I will still go. For Finn's sake." She quoted. As she looked off into the sun, it was sitting on the horizon then. The blue night was approaching and her thoughts on Marshall Lee soon had overcome her mind.

_Marshall Lee is probably still mad at me. I shouldn't have been so horrible. I guess I won't get a chance to apologize if I don't know where he is either._ She thought. _Maybe it's for the best._ A carriage came towards her and she took notice by standing to her feet. The candy horses stopped pass her and the door opened. It was Cinnamon Bun who then stepped out.

"The carriage await you, Princess." He greeted to her with a bow. She nodded in acceptance.

"Thanks, Cinnamon." She looked at Peppermint Butler, "I'll see you later tonight. Thank you again." The little peppermint smiled and waved good-bye. She entered the gingerbread carriage and sat down on the gumdrop seats. She sat alone and lost in thought again as the carriage began to take off.

* * *

"Glob dammit, why is this stupid festival so far anyway?" Marshall Lee huffed to himself as he flew as fast as he could. The evening sky was fair and less cloudy than he anticipated. The sun's rays hit him warmly as he soared closer to the Candy Kingdom. The view of the Candy Castle was mere sights away. "I hope I make it in time."

The thoughts of Princess Bubblegum greeting him the first time he arrived came to him immediately. He frowned and tried to shake it off, yet it didn't work. The thoughts came again and then how they spent their day together in the Candy Garden, joking and chatting with each other. He exhaled heavily as he soon saw the Candy Kingdom moments away from him.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum arrived at the location of Finn and Flame Princess's picnic. The sun had finally set and the night sky was starry and clear. Outside the carriage window, Bubblegum saw candles lit on tree stumps and a checkered-patterned blanket on the ground. She exhaled and had exit the carriage once it stopped. As she stepped out, she saw Finn and Flame Princess talking to each other while holding hands. The hurt in her chest began to ache.

"Hey guys." She greeted nervously. "I hope you guys didn't start without me." She gulped as the two saw her.

"No problem, PB." Finn said, "We wouldn't begin without our guest." His reassurance didn't make her feel any less easy. As she sat down on the blanket, the couple got closer together.

"I hope you don't mind I made a fourth sandwich." Flame Princess offered her, "I thought you'd be accompanied by someone with you." The implication that Princess Bubblegum had a date hit Bubblegum hard. She frowned lightly and took the sandwich.

"It's no worries. I figured I'd just come by myself since I didn't know I could bring someone."

"Nonsense. It's cool and all." Finn said. The three ate while the sky sparkled. Princess Bubblegum couldn't take her eyes off of Finn as he ate and smiled at Flame Princess. To think she was his new damsel in distress left her feeling angst and replaced. The hurt had sank in further. _It's a shame that maybe Marshall Lee could have joined me. Oh, why would I think that? He didn't even want to come to yesterday's party; he only came to see his sister. Why am I even thinking this?_ Bubblegum thought as she finished her sandwich.

"So, how are things going between you guys? If you don't mind me asking." Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Great! By the way, the Valentine's Day Festival was fun! I wish it lasted longer. Maybe we could of had our picnic there instead of out here." Flame Princess said.

"Nah, being out here is great especially with you Flame Princess." Finn flirted and wrapped his arms around the redhead. Bubblegum shook the nerves off by looking away. She couldn't help but look over to the hills from across the countryside.

* * *

"Yo! Pepper Candy Boy!" The crude vampire hollered out the the Princess's Butler from the skies. "Is Bonnie still here?" The little man shook his head with a frown.

"I'm afraid not. She left just one half an hour ago to Finn's picnic." He answered, "What brings you here?"

"I'm going to apologize...wait, why am I telling you? Which way did she go?" Marshall Lee blurted. The peppermint scratched his head.

"I believe she headed east to the hills." He said, "Although, at this time, she might be on her way back by now. Or she could be running late." Marshall Lee growled and scowled.

"Whatever. I'll find her!" He said as he took off. The butler watched him leave and shook his head.

"What is it with teenagers these days? Doing reckless things without a plan? Back in my day, we had schedules."

* * *

The trio finished the meal prepared for the picnic and they were all looking at the night sky. As Flame Princess and Finn found constellations, Bubblegum didn't participate. She stared dazedly at the starry atmosphere. To look at the couple would have caused more hurt in her gut, yet she was on the edge to leaving early. Their love was innocent and new as she reminisced on Finn's past actions. Saving her from the Ice King and helping protect the Candy Kingdom from many dangers left her bereft.

"Look! I found Virgo!" Flame Princess pointed out to Finn. He chuckled and smiled. Their happiness was Bubblegum's downfall. She could feel her heart sink. _Why did I even come?_ She thought, _Was it to see Finn or spy on Flam__e Princess? Or maybe... I just didn't want to be alone tonight. Maybe a week ago, I thought I would spy, but this...this isn't working..._

"Excuse me, I need to grab something from my carriage." Princess Bubblegum stood up.

"Okay!" Finn said and continued his conversation with Flame Princess. Bubblegum approached her gingerbread carriage and opened the door. She entered and closed the window curtain, not allowing any starlight to come in. Her pain had sunk in. Her eyes began to tear. She covered her face and began to whimper.

"I knew this was a mistake." She said sulking. Tears fell onto her dress and she couldn't stop them. Suddenly a knock on her carriage appeared. She dried her tears with her arm and swallowed her tears.

"Yes?"

"Hey Bonnie." She gasped when she heard his voice. "May I come in? Finn said you were in here." Princess Bubblegum snuffled.

"It's whatever..." The carriage door opened, revealing Marshall Lee at the door. His face was confused, yet glad that he found her.

"I've been trying to find you for the past hour, woman." He said as he entered and sat down in front of her. He leaned forward to see her face, but realized her expression wasn't cheerful as usual. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"Like you would care." She retorted haste fully.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't ask." He answered, "Tell me." She gulped as a tear fell, but Marshall Lee caught it. She stayed silent, thinking of ways to talk with a calm composure, yet tears began to fall.

"Look, you know what? I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, but I'm not in the mood to talk it through. Can't you see I'm busy?" She said behind a snuffle. Marshall Lee frowned with empathy.

"Hey Bonnie...I'm...sorry too." Marshall Lee said, "But...I...I...uh..." He couldn't continue while watching her cry. Something was wrong and he didn't know why.

"Bonnie, if it's about yesterday, I'm sorry again!" Marshall Lee insisted, "Please stop crying." The tears continued to fall and Bubblegum faced away from him.

"No, it's not about you. I forgive you." She mumbled, "It's just...it's just...how would you feel if someone you liked fell for someone else so quickly, you couldn't recover from it and all you can do is hide it?" Marshall Lee popped an eyebrow upward.

"Eh...I'd feel terrible, but what..." He stopped and peaked outside to see Finn and Flame Princess chatting. "You don't mean that kid, do you?"

"See? How would you understand?" Princess Bubblegum, "You don't know what it's like..." Marshall Lee frowned away from her. To think her past feelings were riding her thoughts made his body hot. He exhaled and grabbed her hand. She looked up to see his serious face.

"Listen, Bonnie...listen to me."

* * *

**Author****'s**** Note**: Life is kicking my butt guys. But I'm doing my best to finish this!


	8. Smiling One More Time

_Chapter 8: Smiling One More Time_

* * *

He stopped stuttering and peaked outside to see Finn and Flame Princess chatting. His brows curled down.

"You don't mean that kid, do you?"

"See? How would you understand?" Princess Bubblegum bellowed, "You don't know what it's like..." Marshall Lee frowned away from her. To think her past feelings were riding her thoughts made his body hot. He exhaled and grabbed her hand. She looked up to see his serious face.

"Listen, Bonnie...listen to me." Marshall Lee said with a hand on hers. She was suddenly surprised by his gesture, "What I'm going to tell you won't be easy, but truthful." The princess snuffled and tried to look at the vampire's eyes. They were rich with shining green irises and they seemed to be different this time. They almost looked _sincere_. Marshall Lee averted his gaze at her, then glanced away. He took a moment to compile his words from thought. She used her other hand to wipe a tear off her cheek. Then he exhaled and stared at her again.

"Bonnibel-"

"Princess Bubblegum…" She corrected him in a calm tone. Instead of frowning, he smiled instead.

"Bonnibel," He repeated, "I've been here for almost three days and all I've seen you do was worry, argue, and stress out about stupid stuff. You over think things. Remember what I told you in the Candy Garden?" Her snuffled dissipated slowly as she continued to listen.

"I know things change. And when things change, it's usually for the better. And what's better for right now is that you get over this past crush for a _boy_ who found someone else to love and protect." His words were soothing her, "You're better than this."

"Marshall Lee-"

"I'm not done." He interrupted her in a stern voice; She stopped and had let him continue, "Bonnibel, you're a great person and although I've met you several times before, I can see it now." Her cheeks began to darken to a maroon color. She couldn't believe what he was saying. "You're...perfect. **I**, think you're prefect."

"I...I am?" She asked while blushing. Her chest began to beat heavily and her breath was held in place.

"Yeah...even though you're a pain." He smiled to her. It was warming to hear his words, "What I said was true back at the party yesterday, but I said those things because..." He stopped for a moment to think, "it is true, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing." His hand suddenly found her face and he caressed it gently.

"Like I said, I'm sorry for my behavior for the past few days." He said, "I was being an...idiot." He admitting it made her giggle lightly and she moved closer to him. His demon eyes were enchanting her and her heart had beat faster.

"Marshall Lee," She started; it surprised him that her eyes were suddenly focused strictly on him, "Thank you. I'm sorry for all this." He smiled again as she giggle one more time.

"Can I have a smile then?" Marshall Lee asked, which made her cheeks reddened and a smile appear. She knew she was over thinking things and she was glad that Marshall Lee spoke to her. Her body began to feel hot and she couldn't deny this feeling that was dwelling within her. In return, she leaned forward and kissed the Vampire King. He jumped a little in his seat, but didn't deny it.

"Princess..." He muffled in her lips. She ignored him and continued to gently kiss him. His lips were warm and she felt his hands suddenly behind her head. He was enjoying it from her perspective. It was calming and enchanting. The then broke apart and she looked into his eyes. They were beautiful. She then giggled and smiled at him.

"Marshall Lee," She said calmly, "I think I..." She stopped herself. She figured saying anything more would ruin their sudden develop in their relationship, "Please don't tell your sister." They both chuckled and he smirked.

"I'm pretty sure she'd think she already knew." He joked. He then caressed her hair, "Mind if I join you on this picnic the kid and his girl are having?" She was soon delighted and shook her head. She didn't think about it, but somewhere she felt comfortable and at ease with him with her. She couldn't put more words into it. Marshall Lee was smiling at her until suddenly he saw a beige snail crawl upward onto her shoulder. He frowned at it.

"What the?" He said; seeing his eyes directed to her shoulder, she looked as well. It was a normal snail although it's eyes were black with green pupils. It's tiny frown was disturbing. Princess Bubblegum was stunned. Suddenly the little mollusk began chanting words unknown to her ear. It then mesmerized her. Marshall Lee took notice.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He yelled at the snail and tried to slap it off, but it dodged his hand. It continued to chant to Princess Bubblegum, who suddenly let her arms drop to her sides and her eyes became lifeless.

"Bonnibel?" Marshall Lee snapped his fingers in front of her face, but she wasn't moving. Her eyes began to shrink and she stood up. Marshall Lee watched in shock.

"Surge, princeps eris mihi in vas." She said; the language donned on Marshall Lee. He gasped and frowned.

"The Lich!" He called out. Bubblegum suddenly broke the carriage with a whirling tornado around her body. The wind from it picked up and began destroying everything in a fell swoop. From the carriage breaking, Finn and Flame Princess saw the carriage in ruins and Marshall Lee and Princess Bubblegum in front of each other. The winds began to flicker Flame Princess's hair. Finn stood in front of her.

"Marshall Lee, what's going on?!" Finn hollered.

"It's the Lich! He transmitted a spell onto Bonnibel and is possessing her!" He explained in a stern voice and frowned. Bubblegum was suddenly floating in the air with her eyes still lifeless and her skin turning a dull grey.

"Princess!" Marshall Lee called out to her; the princess slowly looked at the Vampire King and raised her hand. Her palm glowed a lime green aura around it and shot at Marshall Lee. He flew away from it and stopped to look at her.

"FP, stay back!" Finn told his damsel and he took out his sword.

"Illa mea est nunc. Nunc mihi navem venit." The grey princess said before she suddenly disappeared in a translucent light.

"Bonnibel!" Marshall called out, but was too late. He growled in frustration and anger. Finn and Flame Princess had worried looks on their faces as Marshall Lee began to hover higher in the air.

"Marshall Lee, where are you going?!" Finn called out.

"I'm going to find her!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Woot! I'm going to make about 2 or 3 more chapters and this story will be finished! :) Thanks to everyone thus far for sticking to this story and your reviews. I appreciate it deeply. Oh, and if you're wondering what language Bubblegum was saying, Google Translate it. Hint: it's Latin. lol**


End file.
